Battle of the Bands
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po's cousins return and ask for his help in becoming an Outlaw again and playing in the Battle of the Bands. Tigress, his girlfriend comes to keep him out of trouble but while Po is there Tigress worries he may not come back and be the Dragon Warrior again. Will Po return to be the Dragon Warrior or stay as an Outlaw? Find out and please review. Sequel to Po's Family Reunion
1. Return of the Outlaws

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 1: Return of the Outlaws

Po was in the training room punching up a storm when Tigress came in. "Hey dumpling up for a little sparring?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Bring it on kitten", Po said with a challenging grin. They bowed to each other and then began to spar. Tigress lunged at him with a few punches. Po ducked one of her punches grabbed her by the wrist and threw her over his shoulder. She did a handstand and kicked him in the back with her back paws. He rolled to the ground but got himself up and began punching her. "Having fun kitten?" he asked with a grin.

"The time of my life", Tigress purred as she did an unexpected attack move. She lunged at him and their lips connected while her tail wrapped around his feet. She used her front paws to pin him to the ground where he couldn't move.

"Looks like you won again kitten", Po said as he gazed into her golden eyes.

"Yes, I did now time to collect my prize", Tigress purred. She leaned closer to his chest and gently started to lick him. Sending kisses along his neckline as she rubbed her head against his chest making a purring noise. Po just closed his eyes as he was enjoying the romantic gesture Tigress was giving him. Still he wanted to show her love too but he was pinned to the ground.

"Kitten come closer", he whispered. Tigress leaned forward and Po kissed her lips as she let out a moan. When they let go he gently licked her on the cheek. Tigress blushed but had the most loving smile ever. "I can be romantic too", he told her.

"You always are", she whispered. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment until Monkey came in.

"Hey Po some people are here to see you oh have I come at a bad time?" he asked looking all embarrassed as he saw his two friends holding each other.

"Uh no it is okay Monkey we will be there in a minute", Po tells him and Monkey scampers off. "Come on kitten we have to get up now", Po says and Tigress reluctantly gets off of him and Po goes towards the Jade Palace.

"Stupid Monkey", Tigress mutters under her breath as she follows her Dragon Warrior inside. They see all their friends and Master Shifu but to their surprise three geese were there too. One was female brown goose with hazel eyes wearing a black shirt with a black miniskirt with black high heeled boots. Wearing a gold earring and a gold chain and the two geese were males. One was a silver goose wearing a black jacket with black pants and had black shades that covered up his sea-blue eyes and had on a skull necklace. The other male was silver but had dark brown eyes was wearing a leather jacket with a cold chain and dark shades.

"Stacey, Joey, Jordan what are you guys doing here?" Po asked as he ran over to meet them.

"Po what up panda man", Joey said as he gave him a high five while Stacey hugged. Jordan gave Po a high five as well as he said hello.

"Everyone meet my cousins this is Joey, his sister Stacey, and this is Stacy's husband Jordan", Po said as he introduced them. "Guys meet Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Master Shifu, and you guys already met Tigress", Po told them.

"Please to meet you all", Stacey said with a smile.

"Hello everyone", Jordan said shyly.

"What up party people", Joey said with a grin. Tigress smiled at the three geese for she met them three months ago when Po had his family reunion. Joey saw Viper and he ran over to her looking her up and down. "Hello lovely lady please tell me you are single?" he asked giving her a wink. Viper just blushed unable to speak. Then he hit Po on the arm and said ", What is wrong with you cuz you didn't tell me there were such fine ladies living here. Come on hook a cuz up".

"Actually I am seeing someone", Viper said motioning to Crane who looked extremely annoyed.

"Oh my apologies Ms. Viper didn't know you were spoken for my bad", he said holding up his wings in defense. "Hey dude sorry didn't mean to gawk at your girl but you have excellent taste", Joey said as he talked to Crane.

"Thanks", Crane said as Viper giggled.

"So, what brings you guys here and where is little Devin?" Po asked.

"He is at your sister Zoey's for a while so he can play with his cousins. And we are here for you. Do you know what is happening in two days?" Stacey asked with excitement.

"Uh the Firework festival?" Po asked having absolutely no idea.

"No, dude the Great Battle of the Bands we are entering and we need you to come with us. First prize is a lot of money and we can use that to help our family. Zoey said her house needs some work and that money could help the kids with their education", Joey said.

"Guys as much as I would love too I can't just go running off whenever I want too I am the Dragon Warrior I have responsibilities to the Valley", Po said in a disappointed voice.

"Oh come on cuz it will only be for a week can't you play hooky for just a week", Stacey begged.

"Do you guys know how much trouble could happen in a week?" Po asked in shock.

"Come on Po you got start thinking like an Outlaw", Jordan said trying to convince his brother-in-law to come.

"Guys I am not an Outlaw anymore okay may I was one a long time ago but I am the Dragon Warrior now I have responsibilities", Po said trying to get them to understand.

"Po what is our code?" Stacey asked folding her arms.

Po let out a sigh and said", Outlaws play together, we fight together, and we are always there for each other, and once an Outlaw always an Outlaw till the day we die".

"Exactly you are an Outlaw for life and we really need you", Stacey begged.

"Guys I want too but I can't I am sorry I really am", Po said.

"Po if you really want to go then go I am sure me and the Furious Five can keep the Valley safe while you are gone", Master Shifu said with a smile. He knew Po had responsibilities but family did come first and Po deserved a vacation.

"Oh thank you Master Shifu!" Po exclaimed

"Just one condition", Shifu said slyly.

"What is it Master?" Po asked getting worried.

"I would like to hear you and your family perform one song before you leave", Shifu said with a smile.

"Okay you guys want to perform?" Po asked them.

"Come on you grab your guitar and I will get you ready", Joey said as he grabbed Po and Po led him into his room. They set up in the hallway and his friends looked at Po in utter shock. His hair was spiked, he wore a black jacket that had the word Outlaws in white lettering, had on a golden chain and dark shades covered up his eyes.

"Hello Jade Palace we are the Outlaws so let's get this Palace rockin!" Stacey shouted in her mike. "One, two, one, two, three four!" she yelled. Then the music began to play and Stacey began to sing.

_Buddy you're a big boy make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_You got blood on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Sing it!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some piece some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back in your place_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Sing it!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Everybody)_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Alright)_

The music ended and Master Shifu along with the Furious Five clapped and screamed like crazy. The Outlaws did a bow and smiled at their audience. "That was unbelievable!" Mantis exclaimed.

"You guys were awesome!" Monkey shouted.

"That was amazing!" Viper exclaimed happily.

"Wonderful job guys", Crane said shyly.

"I must say I am impressed", Master Shifu said rubbing his chin.

"That is my Dragon Warrior", Tigress said as she wrapped her around Po's neck and kissed him. Just then a strange clap came from way in the back. Four wolves wearing black jackets and bandanas on their heads came walking in through the door.

"I know that music anywhere", said the leader who was a very tall wolf with a muscular build and had deep blue eyes. His fur was black as night and he was looking right at Po and gave him a big toothy grin. "Hello Po long time no see", he said nicely.

"Hello Clyde", Po said as he walked up to the wolf and smiled back.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging but I had to end it here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. The Rejects

Chapter 2: The Rejects

Clyde and Po stared at each other for a few seconds till Clyde held his paw and Po took it and they did a fist pump. "How are you doing Po? Haven't seen you in a very long time?" Clyde said softly.

"Been busy I guess how you been?" Po asked.

"Rockin out as usual so the rumors are true you really did turn in your guitar for the Dragon Warrior title", Clyde said looking around the Jade Palace with an impressed look.

"Oh don't get me wrong Clyde I can still play just as well", Po assured folding his arms and smiling at the wolf.

"So, are you going to be with the Outlaws again and enter the Battle of the Bands?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah I was", Po said.

"Good finally some real competition", said the female wolf. She had dark silver fur and the deepest blue eyes. She wore black pants with a black t-shirt and had a bandana around her neck. Po looked at her like he seen her before but couldn't remember where. Then his eyes widened when he realized who this female wolf was.

"Laura is that you?" Po asked in shock.

"Hey Po bear miss me?" the female wolf asked with a smirk.

"Oh my goodness girl you look so different. Whatever happened to that scrawny 12 year old girl that followed me around", Po said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Excuse me but who followed who around?" Laura asked in a joking tone.

"Okay we both followed each other around", Po said with a smile. Tigress tensed up a bit when she saw Po hug the female wolf but remained silent.

"So, Po you still with Carla?" Laura asked casually.

"Uh no she dumped me after I left the Outlaws then a few months ago she tried to get back with me but I turned her down" Po said.

"You did thank goodness that girl was a total bitch", Laura said with a relieved look. "So, um Po you still single or what?" Laura asked twirling a strand of her fur. Tigress eyes widened as a small growl was trying to come out.

Yet she calmed down when she heard Po say", Actually I am in another relationship". Then he wrapped his arm around Tigress's waist and kissed her cheek. "Clyde, Laura this is Tigress, my girlfriend", Po said giving Tigress such a loving gaze.

"Please to meet you mam", Clyde said with a smile.

"Better treat him good Tigress he is a keeper", Laura said with a sly smile.

"Oh I will keep him", Tigress said wrapping a protective arm around Po.

"Anyways sorry to disturb your rehearsal but I heard rumors about you being this Dragon Warrior so I just had to see if it was true. Looks like they were and I am glad that you are coming Po. It is said often that when the Rejects and the Outlaws show up it is always a big event", Clyde said happily.

"Yeah you beat us in a few rounds but we always won except for the last time we ended up tying", Po said with a grin.

"I remember the first time you won that contest and I was so angry for I needed that money to help our mom and you found out and gave us your share. It was enough to fix our house and pay off mom's medical bills. That was when I truly respected you Po. You and the other Outlaws and I paid you back because that next contest we won and you needed the money to help with your dad's restaurant and we gave you our share", Clyde said.

"I remember so what is the score now Clyde we both entered the contest like what 9 times and you guys won 4 times and we won 4 times but we tied last time so I guess this contest we see who the best band is", Po said with interest.

"I guess so but just because I respect you and your band doesn't mean we are going easy on you", Clyde said firmly but with a smile.

"Oh good wouldn't want to ruin our relationship", Po said in a joking tone.

"See you at the Battle Po and bring you're A-Game", Laura said.

"You too Laura girl see you at the Battle", Po said as the Rejects walked away.

"Who were they?" Master Shifu asked.

"Those were the Rejects a family band like us and they were the only ones who were an actually threat. Yet, when Po gave them his share of the money Clyde respected Po for he thought Po was just doing this for fun and to show off but it wasn't like that. Po knew the importance of family and when Clyde saw us again Po and him became friends with a deep respect for family and music. So, I guess this contest will prove who the better band is", Stacey said with a smile.

"Well we are off to Uncle Ping's so Po we leave first thing tomorrow so be ready to rock and roll", Joey said.

"Okay guys see you later", Po said with a smile. Po went to his room to pack and the others began to go about their business. Tigress however was worried for what if Po left and fell into the arms of some fan girl. He seemed to know that Laura girl could she be a threat to her losing Po and what if he was hurt. I mean what kind of people go to rock concerts there could be a riot and her poor dumpling could get hurt. She knew he could take care of himself but just because he was the Dragon Warrior didn't mean he was invincible. So, she went to his room and saw that he was packing up to leave.

"May I come in?" Tigress asked softly.

"Sure kitten come on in", Po said with a smile.

"So, you will be gone for a week huh?" Tigress said trying to conceal her worry and fear.

"Yeah try not to miss me too much kitten and I will be back soon and once I have my share of the money I will take everyone out to a nice dinner and buy you something nice", Po said with a smile. He was so excited to play with his cousins again. When he was at the family reunion it was so magical like he was 13 years old all over again. The battle of the bands took on all ages and the Rejects and the Outlaws were the youngest ones to ever make it into the finals. Soon they had fans everywhere when they went to the Battles it was so awesome. He wondered if anyone would remember him. He looked up at Tigress and saw a hint of fear in her eyes. "Hey kitten you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone as he walked over to her.

"Po are these Battles um safe?" Tigress asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yeah last time I was there they were safe", Po answered feeling as though there was more to this question.

"Oh good then", Tigress said avoiding eye contact.

"Kitten are you scared that if I go I will get hurt?" Po asked softly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean well I know you can take care of yourself but you will be alone and I can't stand the thought of you leaving the Valley without someone watching your back", Tigress admitted.

"Don't worry Ti I have my cousins and my brother-in-law watching my back", Po assured.

"But they don't know Kung Fu and what happens if you get separated or I don't know and a riot breaks out", Tigress said sounding more worried than before.

"Alright Ti if you want to come too I am okay with it", Po said. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close that she heard his heartbeat. "I will be just fine kitten I promise but if you are worried about me then you can come with me", Po whispered in her ear.

"I know I sound silly but after Shen I just can't lose you. I know you can take care of yourself but your my dumpling and I want to keep you safe like you always tried to keep me safe", Tigress said as she shed a few tears.

"You expressing your feelings is never silly kitten and I don't want to lose you either and it will be way more fun with you there. At least now I have someone to protect me from all those fan girls", Po said trying to make a joke.

"No fan girl is stealing you away from me unless they want their eyes scratched out", Tigress said firmly.

"Trust me kitten those fan girls could never turn my head from you. Because Tigress you are the only one for me and I love you", Po said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Po", Tigress said wondering if that statement applied to Laura for she did not like the way that female wolf was eyeing her Po. But when Po kissed her all those horrible thoughts vanished as she held him in a tight embrace.

"Well go get ready kitten and we better get some sleep for we have a big day tomorrow", Po said.

"Alright good night Po", Tigress said as her tail brushed against his leg.

"Good night Tigress", Po said with a smile as he closed the door. He began packing up his stuff and soon he was in bed dreaming he was at the Battle. Rocking out with his family and singing a sweet love song to his sweet Tigress and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tigress fell asleep too and dreamed that Po was holding her outside at the Peach Tree and then he kissed her. Tigress let out a purr and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. A Spark

Chapter 3: A Spark

Laura was in her room getting ready for the Battle of the Bands. She was brushing her fur as her mind began to drift. She had not seen Po in years but he still had that kind and caring look in his eyes. When she was twelve and he was thirteen she did follow him around a lot. Watching him play his guitar listening to his stories about his family and in return he would come and listen to her sing. In fact that was when something happened between Po and Laura for a spark was ignited. Laura remembered it like it was only yesterday. _Flashback scene: A twelve year old Laura was in the hallways of the Battle of the Bands trying to find another good song to pick for the next round. She went into a small room to practice when she saw Po in the same room. "Oh hey Laura what brings you here?" he asked with a smile._

_ "Hey Po bear nothing much I was just about to rehearse this song to see if it can help us win the love song round. Clyde was supposed to help me but he had to help with the instruments. "Would you mind singing it with me for it is a duet song and I really need the practice", Laura asked sweetly._

_ "Sure I love too let me get my guitar and we can sing together", Po said. He grabbed his guitar and strummed a few notes as Laura and he began to sing the song._

_Po: Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything could happen when you take a chance._

_Laura: I never believed in what I couldn't see._

_I never opened my heart to all the possibilities._

_Both: I know that something has changed-_

_Never felt this way_

_Laura: And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the start of something new._

_Laura: It feels so right._

_Both: To be here with you._

_And now lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart… feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Oh yeah_

_Po: Now who'd ever thought that mm_

_Both: We both be here tonight_

_Ooh yeah_

_Laura: The world looks so much brighter_

_Po: Brighter, brighter_

_Laura: Oh_

_Both: With you by my side oh_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the _

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you...Oh_

_And now lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

_Po: I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me ooh yeah_

_Both: I didn't know it before but now_

_It's easy to see ooh_

_It's the start of something new._

_It feels so right to be here with you. Oh_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you…Oh_

_And now…Lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

_Start of something new_

_ When the song ended Po put down his guitar as Laura and Po stared at each other. Man I never realized it but Po is really cute and has such a beautiful voice, Laura thought as she smiled at him._

_ Laura has such a beautiful voice and I never noticed but has such beautiful eyes, Po thought as he moved closer to her. Their hearts were beating rapidly as they moved closer._

_ "Thanks for the help Po bear", Laura said as her lips moved closer to Po's lips._

_ "Anytime Laura", Po said as his lips got closer to her lips. They almost touched when a shrill voice rang out._

_ "Po where are you?" asked Carla Po's girlfriend. Po moved away from Laura as though whatever spell was cast was broken._

_ "Sorry I have to go", Po said. "Good luck in the next round Laura", Po said as he left the room. Laura felt her own heart beat as she stared at her reflection and unbeknown to her Po slid himself against the wall. They both said at the same time", What just happened?" End Flashback._

Laura always wondered whatwould have happened if Carla never went looking for Po that night. Would she and him have kissed? Would it have been possible he would have dumped Carla for her? Laura always wanted to know what happened to Po when he left the Outlaws. When he left the concerts were not as fun anymore sure they won but it was no longer a challenge. That is why she loved competing against Po and the Outlaws because Po pushed her to do better. If he sang a love song that made girls swoon then she sang one that would make everyone cry and hold the ones they loved that night. She really missed him and when she heard rumors of Po becoming this Dragon Warrior a Kung Fu Master she couldn't believe it. Po always seemed so nice and gentle she could never picture him hurting anyone. Okay yeah she did see him throw a few punches when some drunken guys tried to grab her ass her look down her shirt but that was it. Still that night something changed between them. At first she just saw Po as another musician with a great respect for family and music. Like another brother who made her laugh and feel safe. She could tell him anything and he would never utter a word. But on that night she saw him differently like she was in love. But she squashed that idea because now Po had another girlfriend named Tigress and he seemed happy. And Laura was no home wrecker and would just keep the panda as a friend. But still what would have happened that night if they kissed? Laura would always wonder but that was in the past and she had to move forward. She had a Battle to win and this time it would be a challenge for Po would be there. Back in the Valley of Peace Po and Tigress were at the boat ready to leave with the other Outlaws. "Oh man I am so excited I haven't done a battle in years", Po said nervously. Butterflies were kicking in his stomach as Tigress held his paw.

"Chill out cuz once we get there and you play in the first round it will be like you never left", "Joey assured as he eyed some goat girls from across the boat. The journey took a day and when they got there it was jammed packed with musicians as well as fans. A huge stage was in the center of a grassy hill and Po taking Tigress by the paw led her toward the sign-up sheet.

"Oh my goodness it is the Outlaws!" screamed a doe girl as she ran up to Po and his family. "You guys are so awesome can I have your autograph?" she asked holding up a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure you can little lady", Po said trying to be polite as they all signed the paper. The doe girl let out a giggle and ran to tell her friends she met the Outlaws. They walked up to the sign-up sheet and signed their names and their band name.

"Well long time no see Outlaws the Rejects just signed in not too long ago and this concert will be epic", said and old goat with a smile. Just as night fell the contest began as a handsome black stallion or a horse went up on stage. He wore a blue suit and hat as he stood on stage with a mike in his hand.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen kids of all ages and bands everywhere. Welcome to the Great Battle of the Bands. We have many old and new contestants but there can only be one winner. Each band has to win each round to qualify into the finals and you lucky people get to decided who goes on and who goes home. Remember they are four rounds the first round is a party song, second round is a love song, third is a break up song and lastly the last round is a song that describes your band and if we have a tie than we go to sudden death but that round will remain a mystery for now. So, everyone my name is Johnny DarkKnight I will be your host so let's get ready to battle!" he said into the mike as everyone cheered like crazy. "Our first band is a new contender called Thunderstorm let's hear it for them folks", Johnny said as he stepped down. A group of goats wearing blue outfits came on singing "Highway to Hell" and to Po they sang well but the guitarist was a bit off and the singer was a bit off key and the drummer had a hard time keeping rhythm other than that they did a good job. The song ended and the crowd cheered as Johnny got back on the stage. "Alright folks that was Thunderstorm and now here is a group that we all know and love give it up for the Rejects!" Johnny yelled and the whole crowed screamed with excitement. Po watched intensively as he saw Laura up on stage and was preparing to sing. Out in the crowd Laura saw Po and she knew that the spark was still there for her and so she smiled and started to sing.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging I will update soon and if you guys have any party songs that the Rejects could sing let me know. Also I know the song I used for Po and Laura was from High School Musical if anyone hates the song I am sorry but it was a perfect song to start a spark between to young kids. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Battle Begins

Chapter 4: Battle Begins

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_(Let's go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

"_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

Laura began to dance on the stage as everyone was mesmerized by her voice. Po stood there listening with interest for he had forgotten just how beautiful she sang. She looked at him and smiled as she continued to sing the next verse.

_I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing all our favorite CDs_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Laura began to jump around on stage when she sang the next verse as the crowd cheered her on.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pockets, but I'm already here_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us_

Laura paused for a minute then gave everyone a devilish grin as she began to jump up and down as she sang the next verse.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

'_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

The next verse Laura frowned as she looked right at Po and sang the next verse.

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

Then she gave the crowd such an angelic look but had a devil grin as she sang the last verse.

_Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick, tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

She finished the song with a twirl as everyone cheered like crazy. The Rejects did a bow as they exited the stage. "Alright let's hear it for the Rejects!" Johnny said as he clapped for them. "Alright folks the contest is heating up and we will return in five minutes with our next band so sit tight and vote", Johnny said. Laura went in search of Po to wish him luck and found him with his band and Tigress.

"So, Po bear did you like the show?" Laura asked with a grin.

"You bet you were so awesome!" Po said wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Thanks glad you liked it", Laura said with a grin. Then she spotted Tigress and said ", So, Tigress right, how do you like the Battle of the Bands so far?"

"It is alright much more fun than I expected", Tigress said as she eyed young girls who barely had any clothes on and guys getting way too drunk.

"Yeah it is awesome and I can't wait to see you guys perform. So, what song did you guys pick?" Laura asked with interest.

"Sorry Laura it is a surprise but let's just say it is a classic", Po said with a sly grin.

"Are you going to sing the song?" Laura questioned.

"Too bad you had such a great voice", Laura said abounding disappointed.

"Oh don't worry Laura girl I will sing a little just not in this round", Po assured.

"Good can't wait and good luck in this round not that you guys need it", Laura said with a grin.

"Thanks I do appreciate it", Po said with a smile. Just the Johnny came back on the stage holding a mike in his hoof.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen and kids of all ages I have a special treat for you. This band has not been seen here for a while but they are back and ready to rock. Give it up for the one the only Outlaws!" Johnny exclaimed as he jumped down.

"That is our cue", Po said as he and the other Outlaws went up to the stage.

"Good luck dumpling", Tigress said with a smile as she kissed his lips.

"Thanks kitten and I hope you enjoy the show", Po said. When Johnny said the name there was a huge spread of silence as everyone stood in shock as they saw the original Outlaws standing on stage. Everyone waited with excitement as to what they would sing.

"Good evening everybody we are the Outlaws and our song is an oldie but a goodie so let's get this party started!" Stacey yelled. The crowd cheered with excitement and Stacey nodded to the band.

"One, two, one, two three, four!" she yelled and soon the band began to play as Stacey began to sing.

Author's Note: Sorry had to end it there hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Get This Party Started

Chapter 5: Get This Party Started

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting me to arrive_

_Sendin' the message out to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Stacey was wiggling her hips as she danced on stage. Joey was blowing kisses to the ladies as Jordan threw his drumsticks in the air and he caught them. Po was winking at Tigress as the female tiger was dancing to the song with the audience.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side _

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_ Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissing my ass_

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

Stacey was smiling very sweetly as she did a spin then gave the crowd a devil grin as she sang the next verse.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Making my connections as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_

_Pumpin' up the volume with this new beat_

_Everybody's dancing and their dancing for me_

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime_

_I'll be your connection to the party line_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Stacey was now waving her hands in the air as she continued to sing the song. As the crowd cheered with excitement as Tigress over heard some fan girls talking. "Man these guys are awesome!" one goat girl cried.

"Yeah that panda guitarist is really cute wonder if he wants to hook up later?" asked another goat girl.

"That cute panda guitarist is my boyfriend so paws off", Tigress snarled. The fan girls immediately shut up and slowly backed away from Tigress. Tigress turned her attention back to Po and the Outlaws as Stacey song the last part to the song.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started _

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

After that last verse the whole crowd went crazy screaming and hollering as the Outlaws took a bow. They exited the stage as Tigress went to greet Po but found a few other fan girls surrounded them. One was a beautiful female cheetah with hazel eyes wearing a brown blouse and skirt. She was asking Po to sign an autograph and he agreed. But then she undid her blouse exposing her chest to him. Po's face went red with embarrassment as Tigress let out a growl as she stalked toward them. She grabbed the cheetah by her fur and threw her to the ground. "Go near my boyfriend again and I'll knock you straight into the Wall of China!" Tigress hissed. The cheetah buttoned up her blouse and ran for it.

"Easy kitten I wasn't going to do anything", Po assured thinking Tigress was mad because she thought that Po was going to touch the cheetah's chest.

"I know but they need to know you are taken and I am not going to let some cheetah slut show you her chest and expect you to sign them", Tigress said firmly. "You weren't going to sign them right?" she asked as her tail twitched in agitation.

"No way not when I have a girlfriend who loves and trust me. Beside I don't sign those types of autographs anyways for my dad raised a gentleman", Po assured her with a smile.

"I know you were great up there", Tigress said putting her head on his chest.

"And you were hot dancing down there while we were playing", Po said as he kissed her forehead.

"I did it for you", Tigress said slyly.

"Awesome kitten and thanks", Po said. Just then Laura showed up with a huge smile.

"Man Po bear you guys rocked the crowd went crazy!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. Po smiled as she spun her around laughing with excitement. Tigress stiffened up as she saw this take place and her claws were itching to come out. Po set Laura down and Laura realizing what she did and in front of whom immediately got embarrassed. "My apologies Tigress I just got excited about Po bear's performance hope I didn't upset you by what just happened", she said in a soft voice.

Tigress calmed down and said", It's understandable and thank you for telling me but I trust Po for I know he will not cheat on me".

"Wow Po bear, I like her a lot better than Carla. If I did that to you when Carla was here she would start a fight. You are one cool cat in my book Tigress", Laura said with a smile. The last band performed and the Johnny came back on the stage with a mike and the votes.

"Okay party people time to see who goes on and who goes home. The contestants that will go on are The Spice Dumplings, which was a group of girl does. The Amazing Gators, which were a group of all male gators and lastly the Rejects and of course the Outlaws!" Johnny exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "Alright everyone rest up for tomorrow night the second round is love songs so practice hard and make us fall in love. Goodnight everybody!" Johnny yelled as he got off the stage. Laura let out a scream of excitement as she grabbed Po's paws and danced around with him.

"We are both going to the next round awesome!" she cried. Po let go for a minute and picked Tigress up as he swung her around kissing her madly on the lips. Just then Clyde showed up with a smile and Po put Tigress down.

"Looks like I'll see you in the next round", he said with a grin.

"Looks like", Po said with a grin of his own.

`"Well good luck and let's give these people a good show", Clyde said as he held out his paw.

"Couldn't agree more and good luck to you too as well", Po said as he shook paws with Clyde. Clyde and Laura walked away as Tigress and Po went up to the other Outlaws and went off to celebrate. They went to the local tavern to drink to their victory as they bought drinks and celebrated.

"Man this is fun or what I am loving this", Joey said as he swallowed a cup of Apple Cider. They would be drinking alcohol but they didn't because they didn't want a hangover later. Po had his arm wrapped around Tigress as they laughed and told stories about their youth. Tigress was having a blast besides the crazy fan girls it was a lot of fun. Just then a drunken Bull came over to Tigress and gave her a flirty grin.

"Hey baby I saw you at the Battle you danced real fine. Maybe you could give me a private dance later say in my room tonight", he said giving her a wink.

"Sorry I am already seeing someone", Tigress said flatly ignoring the Bull's advances.

"Oh come on baby you don't have to be shy. I won't bite unless you want me to that is", he said with a chuckle. "Come on I can really rock your world if you let me. When can have a very good time and I can make you really growl my sexy tiger", the Bull said as he grabbed Tigress's arm.

"Take your hand off of me!" Tigress growled but before she could do anything Po stood up and pulled Tigress's arm free from the Bull's grasp.

"The lady said no so I suggest you do as she asks", Po said calmly.

"What are you going to do about it?" the Bull asked as he got in Po's face. Joey and Jordan tensed up ready for a rumble but Po just sighed for he really didn't want to fight.

"Look she is my girlfriend so how about you just apologize and no one has to get hurt", Po said calmly.

"Oh believe me fatty you are the one who will get hurt", the Bull yelled. He swung a fist at Po but Po grabbed his hand and threw him into a wall. The Bull got knocked into a wall and had a huge bit of wall fall on his head as he was knocked out.

"I hate using violence", Po said as he rubbed his paw and sat back down. Then he looked at a very concerned Tigress and ask", You alright kitten?"

"I am now thanks to you my brave Dragon Warrior", Tigress purred as she kissed his lips. They finished their drinks and Po placed some extra coins to the shop owner.

"Sorry for your wall this should cover it", Po said as he handed the shop owner the coins.

"Thanks sonny but if that were my girlfriend I would have done the same thing", the shop owner said with a grin. Po smiled and escorted Tigress and the rest of the Outlaws outside toward the rooms to go to sleep. For they had a battle to win and they will need their rest and Po was going to make sure no one messed with his Tigress. Just like Tigress was going to make sure no one messed with her Po.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Love is Sung

Chapter 6: Love is Sung

The next night everyone went back to the stage to see the performance. Johnny introduced the Spice Dumplings and they sang "Love Story", and the crowd loved it. Soon it was the Amazing Gators and they sang "I Cross My Heart" and it made the people cry. But now it was the Outlaws turn and Po kissed Tigress on the lips as he went up on stage. Stacey this time played Po's guitar and Po stood up to the mike and smiled at the audience. "Alright people let's fall in love", Po said and nodded to the band to play.

_Shooby, dooby, dooby, doo wo_

_Shooby doo, oh_

_Shooby, doo, dooby, doo, boi oi_

_Yeah, ah_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Po looked right at Tigress as he sang that verse and smiled at her. She smiled back as a blush came to her face. Then Po looked back at the audience as he sang another verse.

_Life is one big party when you're still young_

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

During the next two verses Po looked at Laura who was standing in the corner and he didn't know why but he sang those two verses to her.

_Looking back Shorty always mentions_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Laura blushed at those verses for it was true when he was with Carla he barely paid her any attention. But when Carla always yelled or cheated on him she saw him through it but like an idiot he always forgave Carla and went back to him. But I guess this is Po's way of saying thanks but Tigress noticed this too and her fur stiffened up. _Why was Po singing those verses to Laura? _she wondered but soon Po looked at her and sang the next verse.

_You're a queen and so you should be treated_

_Though you never got the lovin' you needed_

_Could have left but I called and you heeded_

_Begged and I pleaded, mission completed_

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

_Not the type to mess with her emotion_

_But the feeling I have for you is so strong_

_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Tigress smiled for it was true she didn't get enough love when she was young. Until she met Po and when he melted her heart she was there for him like he was there for her. And the thought melted her heart as she smiled at her dumpling.

_Uh, uh, girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior_

_(You must be sent from above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, say, girl, I surrender_

_(Thanks for giving me your love)_

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well you are my savior_

_(You must be sent from above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender_

_(Said thanks for giving me your love)_

When Po sang the next two verses Tigress noticed his gaze casted upon Laura again and now she was growing suspicious.

_Now life is one big part when you're still young_

_And whose gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool son, what about the long run_

_Looking back Shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

Tigress looked at Laura as she saw the female wolf have a sweet smile as she listened to Po sing. Then Po sang the next verse again to Laura but to her confusion he sang the last verse to her.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're a friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're a friend when I'm in need, lady_

After that the music ended and the crowd cheered as everyone was in tears. Po and the Outlaws took a bow as they exited the stage. "So, kitten what did you think of the song?" Po asked as he walked up to her with a loving gaze.

"It was very beautiful but why were you singing certain parts to Laura?" Tigress asked trying to not overact.

"Well she saw me through a lot of bad stuff and when I was with Carla I couldn't always hang out with her for Carla would get jealous. And that was my way of saying thanks for putting up with my stuff and being my friend", Po explained.

"Oh I guess that makes sense", Tigress said feeling a bit relieved. Unfortunately that feeling was shortly lived when Laura showed up.

"Excellent song choice Po bear but I bet I can top it", she said with a sly smirk.

"I guess we will see Laura girl", Po said with his own smirk. Just then Johnny called up the Rejects and Laura disappeared into the crowd and reappeared on stage. Everyone started cheering as Laura smiled at the audience.

"Come on Po let's go back to our room", Tigress said as she pulled his arm.

"Hold on kitten I want to watch Laura sing her song", Po said as he waited with excitement as to what Laura would sing.

"Alright everybody let's see if I can melt some hearts with this song", Laura said. The Rejects began to play and to Tigress's dismay when Laura began her song she was looking right at Po and smiling.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Road Not Taken

Chapter 7: Road Not Taken

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be or maybe_

_Everything I thought could happen or ever come_

_To pass and I wonder_

_If maybe, maybe I could be all you dreamed, cause_

_You are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do_

_Anything without you, and you are_

Laura was thinking back to that night when she picked this song and wondered if Po would know what she was talking about. She continued to look at him and sing the song.

_And when I'm not with you, I know it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this a natural feeling or is this me bleeding_

_All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with_

_Me or_

_Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in_

_December, I wonder_

_If maybe, maybe I could be all you dreamed, cause_

_You are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do_

_Anything without you, you are_

A tear rolled down Laura's face as she remembered when she found out from Clyde that Po quit the Outlaws. At first she just laughed at him saying he was pulling a joke on her. But when they got to the Battle and saw that the Outlaws were not there a huge hole formed in Laura's heart. She remembered that she went to go find him and see if the rumors were true and it was. He was all excited about Kung Fu and quit the band. Laura couldn't believe her ears but she respected his decision and went back to her brother. They tried keeping in touch but Laura became too busy with the Battles and when Po became the Dragon Warrior he became too busy. When Po left the Battles were not as fun anymore for Po was not there. And Laura had dreams of him coming back and saying that Kung Fu was stupid and he wanted to be in the Outlaws forever. In one dream it was the night Laura and Po sang that song but Carla didn't interrupt them and they kissed. Then Po became her boyfriend and they went around towns and villages singing their hearts out. But that was a dream and this was reality and Laura had to know what Po thought would have happened if Carla did not interrupt them and if he missed being an Outlaws. After this song she was going to talk to him for she had to know. So, she smiled again and looked at him and finished the song.

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be for you and me_

_Cause you are_

_You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why_

_I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here with you_

The Rejects stopped playing and everyone was in tears. Po was crying as he watched Laura take a bow. "Um, Ti if you are tired then go on to our room. I am going to go congratulate Laura and I will be back in a few minutes", he said. Tigress nodded but part of her didn't want Po going anywhere near Laura at least not by himself. But she had to trust him so she watched him leave and make his way toward Laura. "Hey Laura girl you really melted some hearts", Po said giving her a high five.

"Thanks Po bear, glad you enjoyed it", Laura said with a smirk. "Uh listen can we talk somewhere in private I need to ask you something", she said. Po nodded and followed Laura to a quiet meadow a few feet away from the stage and the crowd.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Po asked as he sat down.

"Po, do you remember a long time ago when we were in a room alone together and you helped me sing a song "Start of Something New"? Laura asked nervously.

"Yeah I remember why do you ask?" Po said getting nervous.

"We almost kissed didn't we, if Carla didn't come and find you", Laura stated.

"I guess we would have", Po agreed. "Why are you bringing this up now?" Po asked her.

"Because Po that moment my feelings for you changed and let me explain how. At first you were just a friend I could talk to and then you became an older brother that protected me. But in that moment I saw you as a possible love interest maybe a mate even", Laura explained getting very nervous. "But you were with Carla and I had to let you handle your own relationship but when you left the Outlaws to learn Kung Fu I was destroyed. I mean I still sang but without you there to challenge me it wasn't the same. Then years later I hear you are this Dragon Warrior and I was amazed. Then I hear you are joining the Outlaws again and I come to see you to see if maybe we could talk more about that night. But once again you have a girlfriend and I might be in love with you but I don't want to take you away from what makes you happy", Laura said with tears in her eyes.

Po hugged her tightly as he rubbed her back and said", Look Laura I do wonder what might have happened that night but it wasn't meant to be. I see you as my kid sister and if that hurts you I am sorry but if I did wind up kissing you that night then yes maybe I would have dated you. And yes maybe we would have become mates but it didn't happen for if it did then I would never become the Dragon Warrior and all the good I done would never have happened. I am in love with Tigress Laura for she completes me and I hope someday you find what you are looking for but Laura it is not me". Laura looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you are right if were meant to be together then we would be together. I just had to know the thought just kept bugging me", Laura said with a smile.

"It is okay I am sure that happens to a lot of people", Po said with a smile of his own.

"Po bear be honest do you ever miss being an Outlaw and ever want to come back to the band permanently?" Laura asked with interest.

"Yeah I do miss it sometimes but I am the Dragon Warrior and I love helping people and plus I could never leave Tigress", he said softly. Laura nodded for she could understand that but then a thought came to her.

"Well just promise me one thing Po bear?" Laura asked.

"Um okay what?" Po asked.

"If you and Tigress ever break up and if I am still single could you give me a call and see if we were meant to be?" Laura asked.

"I doubt that will happen but if it does then okay just to say we at least tried to see if we could have been a couple", Po agreed smiling.

"Thanks", Laura said and they hugged each other tightly. What they didn't know was that Tigress came looking for Po for he was taking a while and she was getting worried. She saw them in a tight embrace and her heart skipped a beat. Laura had a sweet smile on her face as Po held her tight and gently rubbed her back and gently kissed her forehead. Tigress silently left as they broke apart and said good night to each other. Po returned to his room and saw the Other Outlaws passed out and Tigress sleeping on her bed but her back was facing him. He pulled the covers up closer to her neck and softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you Tigress sweet dreams kitten", Po said softly then went to his bed and fell fast asleep. What Po didn't know was Tigress was awaked and had tears in her eyes.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for picking out this song and please review.


	8. Sending a Message

Chapter 8: Sending a Message

Tigress awoke still feeling the pain in her heart as the memory of Po and Laura hugging burned in her mind. She was not going to lose Po to anyone, especially not some rock n roll wolf. Closing her eyes she went into a deep thought. She was thinking of a way to tell Laura to back off without using violence. For if she did then Po would find out and he would think she didn't trust him. Then he would get hurt or angry they will yell and say things they didn't mean and she might lose Po that way as well. Then a thought came to her as she thought maybe she could sing her message through a song. Perfect everyone will think she is just singing a song and no one will know it has a hidden meaning. Smiling slyly to herself she went in search of Stacey to ask if she could sing the next song in the next round. As night fell Laura was up on stage ready to rock out for now her and Po decided they were just meant to be friends. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted and she was her old self again. The Spice Dumplings qualified for the next round as did the Rejects and the Outlaws. It was the heart-break round songs ranging from cheating songs to revenge songs and Laura had the perfect song in mind. The music was played and she gave the audience a devil grin and began to sing.

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors_

_I screamed his name till the neighbors called the cops_

_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver_

_Don't know what I did next all I know, I couldn't stop_

_Word got around to the barflies and the Baptists_

_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook_

_I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it_

_Don't matter how you feel, only matters how you look_

Laura's face changed as she looked like she was a mother scolding her child. Even wagged her finger at the audience and they cheered louder as she sang the next verse.

_Go and fix your make-up, girl, it's just a break _

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

'_Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

Laura face returned to an angelic look as she sang the next verse.

_I wish I could be just a little less dramatic_

_Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames_

_Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches_

_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation_

_Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make_

_My mama came from a softer generation_

_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

'_Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart _

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

_Powder your nose, paint your toes_

_Line your lips, and keep'em closed_

_Cross your legs and dot your I's_

_And never let'em see you cry_

_Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

'_Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together _

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

Laura finished with a spin and a smile as the crowd went crazy. The Rejects took a bow and it was the Outlaws turn to take the stage. Laura saw Po on his guitar but saw Tigress on stage with a mike. She was curious at what Tigress would sing and noticed that when Tigress began her song she was looking right at Laura.

_He loves me, He loves you not_

_He loves me, He loves you not_

_He loves me, He loves YOU not_

_HE LOVES YOU NOT_

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got_

_You can take a chance, take your best shot_

_Say what you want girl, do what you do_

_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you_

_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way_

_Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say_

_Girl you can pick a whole field of daisies_

_But he'd still be my baby_

_I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him_

_Instinctively, I know what you're thinking_

_You'll be giving him an open invitation_

_But my baby won't be taken in_

_You can pout your cherry lips_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_

_You can flirt with your pretty eyes_

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

Tigress kept her gaze on Laura as she sang her message hoping the female wolf could read between the lines. Laura must have gotten the message for she was folding her arms and listening intensively. Po was jamming on his guitar shocked beyond belief that Tigress had such a beautiful voice. It was heaven and she was singing with the Outlaws. He was so happy that he could share this world with Tigress it brought a tear to his face. But he saw the way she was looking at someone and Po saw that it was Laura. It made him feel uneasy but he kept playing for maybe Tigress was just getting into character and would sing to another part of the audience. But her gaze never left Laura and Po was getting worried.

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare_

_Only want him just because he's there_

_Always looking for a new ride_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no_

_All your lovers take you where you wanna go_

_It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy_

_No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got (that's me)_

_He loves me, He loves you not_

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, He loves you not_

_Doesn't matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you_

Tears were streaming down Tigress's face as she remembered Po holding Laura that night. Then coming into their room and kissing her goodnight and telling her that he loves her. Po did love her and he will never be with Laura for she was going to make sure of that.

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got_

_You can take your chance on a second hand shot_

_Say what you want girl, do what you do_

_He's never gonna make it with you_

_You can pout your cherry lips (yeah)_

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss)_

_You can flutt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes)_

_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock_

_So free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

The crowd screamed loudly as the Outlaws took a bow. Tigress had to admit it felt good to sing out her message like that. Po helped her off the stage and smiled happily. "Man kitten you were awesome I never knew you could sing like that", Po said as he held her.

"Thanks dumpling glad you liked it", Tigress purred. She gave him a rough kiss as her eyes were looking at Laura and the young female wolf saw that Tigress's eyes and her message was crystal clear. Po's is mine not yours so back off. Laura just smiled and walked away going off to find her brother. Tigress smiled a smile of victory for her message worked and Po was hers forever. Johnny came out and announced that the winners of this round were The Rejects and The Outlaws. Clyde came up to Po with Laura beside him.

"One more round to go and winner takes all", Clyde said with a smile.

"May the best band win", Po said as he shook paws with Clyde.

"Good luck Po bear see you in the finals and Tigress great singing voice that song you sang was very good", Laura said calmly.

"Thanks ", Tigress said flatly and watched as Laura and her brother disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks for singing with us Kitten it made me feel very happy", Po said as he held her tight. "And I want you to know I love you very dearly and I am so lucky having you as my girlfriend", Po whispered in her ear. "I have to say when I saw you meet Laura I thought you were going to turn all jealous but it is nice to know you trust me and know that me and Laura are just good friends. Don't get mad but Carla always got so jealous of Laura even though I told her that we are just friends. It just feels so much better knowing I have a girlfriend that trusts me and I really love you for that Ti", Po said as he kissed her lips. "Now come on they are about to shoot off the fireworks and I want to dance with my girl under the stars", Po said as he led her to the meadow where other couples were dancing. As he held her Tigress felt so ashamed at what she had just done and a dreadful thought came to her. Was she turning into another Carla? That thought scared her and she held Po tighter afraid that if she let go she would lose him forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Talking

Chapter 9: Talking

During the dance Po could sense Tigress tightening up. "Hey Kitten you okay?" he asked as they twirled around the meadow.

"I'm fine", she muttered but in all honesty she wasn't. Tears were streaming down her face as they danced. Po could feel the wetness on his fur and tried to look at Tigress. But she pulled herself closer to his chest. "No Po, please don't look at me!" Tigress cried. Now Po was very concerned as he gently rubbed her back.

"Calm down Kitten is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. He tried to rack in his brain as to what he did wrong or what could be making her cry. Then a thought came to him. "Kitten are you mad at me because I didn't spend much time with you?" he asked softly. "I am sorry Ti I didn't mean to ignore you it's just these battles take a lot of practice like when you learn Kung Fu it takes a lot of time to perfect styles right", Po told her. "But I promise once this battle is over and we go home I will pay you my full attention again okay, so please don't be mad at me", he begged. Tigress's heart ached for she wasn't mad at Po. She was mad at herself for letting her jealous side show and for violating Po's trust in her. He was happy that she was not jealous of Laura and knew that they were just friends. But she was jealous and acted all possessive in the last round. Giving him a rough kiss and glaring at Laura. At the time she thought it was the right thing to do but now she felt horrible. Once Po found out he would be so disappointed her and maybe he'll leave her. Just the thought of not returning to the Valley of Peace without Po scared her to death. He said he would come back but what if he found out that Tigress didn't believe him about Laura and what she did to make sure Laura knew Po was hers. She felt so rotten for she violated the trust Po had in her and now losing him was becoming more of a reality. "Come on Ti look at me I know something is wrong please just talk to me", Po said as he tried to get Tigress to look at him.

"No Po, I am fine just hold me okay", Tigress said tightening her grip on Po scared that once she let go she would lose him forever.

"Tigress please look at me", Po said softly almost as though he were pleading with her. Tigress could hear the concern and worry in his tone and it hurt her to hear him sound like that. So, with a heavy breath she looked up at him and he saw the tears falling from her face. "Kitten, why are you crying?" Po asked as he gently wiped her tears away. He led her to a tree just a few feet away from where everyone else was dancing. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"If I tell you then I want you to promise me something", Tigress said softly.

"Okay I will", Po told her.

"You have to promise not to leave me", Tigress told him.

"Okay I promise not to leave you", Po assured her. Tigress looked into his eyes and saw no hint of deception but then again this was Po he would never lie to her.

"Remember when you told me that your ex-girlfriend was always jealous of you spending time with Laura and how you said that you were so glad I trusted you", Tigress began not looking him in the eyes.

"Yes I remember", Po told her not sure as to where this was going.

"Well I was jealous of Laura and in the last round where I sang that song I wasn't just singing a song I was singing it to Laura. Last night when you went to go congratulate her. You were gone for a while so I went to go find you and I saw you and Laura hugging each other. You two were so close and she was smiling so happily and you kissed her forehead. Then I ran away back to our room and you came in and pulled the covers over me and kissed me goodnight saying that you loved me. I was so scared that I couldn't lose you Po I just couldn't so I sang that song in hopes that Laura would get the message. That you were mine and she or anyone else was not going to take you from me. Even gave you that rough kiss to make sure she got the message", Tigress said too afraid to look at Po. "I am really sorry Po but I love you and losing you scared me so that is why I did what I did", she told him. Tigress kept her head down for she could not bring herself to look at Po. Any minute now he would yell at her saying she was acting like Carla and maybe since she didn't trust him then he would find a girl who would and be her boyfriend. Maybe even date Laura because she trusted him. Instead Po put and arm around her shoulder.

"Tigress it is alright I know you were a bit jealous of Laura especially with the way I acted around her. And if I ever gave you a reason to doubt me then I am so sorry. I should have paid more attention to you if I did then maybe you wouldn't think I was in love with Laura", Po said.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Tigress asked.

"Well I wish you came to me and talked to me about it but I do understand where you were coming from so I am not mad", Po told her. "But the next time you are feeling upset please come and talk to me instead of jumping to conclusions", Po told her.

"Deal", Tigress said smiling. She hugged him and kissed his lips for she was very happy that Po was still hers and that he forgave her. Now all she had to do was talk to Laura. The next day Tigress went in search of the female wolf. She found her by a meadow and walked up to her. "Hey", Tigress greeted softly.

"Hey", Laura replied.

"Look about the other night I wanted to say I am sorry", Tigress replied while scratching the back of her neck.

"I can understand why you would be jealous but relax I am no threat to you", Laura assured. "Po and I talked and we agreed that if were meant to be together than we would be together. But he loves you and I can respect that", Laura told her.

"So you forgive me?" Tigress asked. Laura walked up to her and shook her paw.

"Forgiven", Laura said. "Now if you excuse me I have to prepare for the final round in the Battle and do tell Po I said good luck", Laura said as she walked off to rejoin her band. Tigress smiled and went back to Po knowing everything was okay. Night fell and the Rejects and the Outlaws prepared for the final round. Winner takes all and it was time to see who the better band was.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. I know it is a bit short but I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	10. End of the Battle

Chapter 10: End of the Battle

After the Rejects played their song the crowd went crazy. Soon the Outlaws took the stage this time Po and Joey were going to sing. Po was at the mike and Joey had one near his keyboard. The music played and Po began the first verse.

_Way down to Southern Alabama_

_With the guitars jammin' that's where were headed_

_Straight to Butte, Montana singing Lord I was born a ramblin' man_

_California to Oregon_

_Even New York City has one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road_

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang_

_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with _

_Me and my gang_

Joey and Po sang the chorus verse together as the crowd screamed with excitement.

_We live to rock, we rock to live_

_Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_

_Grab hold of them reins_

_We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

_Me and my gang_

Joey took the next verse as he jammed on his keyboard making the ladies swoon under his voice.

_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks, and geeks_

_High class women in Daisy Duke Denim_

_Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs_

_Dude named Elrock jamming on an IPod_

_Beers and Bonfires_

_Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle_

_It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL_

Again on the last verse Po and Joey sang together as all the Outlaws rocked out.

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang_

_Raise your hands in the air if you all wanna hang with_

_Me and my gang_

_We live to rock, we rock to live_

_Me and my Gang _

_Jump on that train_

_Grab hold of them reins_

_We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_

_Me and my Gang_

After that the crowd cheered and the Outlaws took a bow as Johnny got back on stage. "Alright what a battle let's see who wins this battle", he said happily. And Johnny opened up the ballet and saw the winner then he said", And the winners our The Outlaws!" The crowd cheered as the Outlaws went on stage they were handed medals and a big shiny trophy win gold coins in it. They split it up and Po walked up to Clyde and Laura and handed them his share.

"Looks like you guys won", Clyde said with a smile. "But why are you giving us your share you won fair and square?" Clyde asked.

"Let's just say you guys were the best too and I really don't need it", Po said and handed Clyde the gold pieces.

"Thanks Po see you next year?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Maybe after all I do have a title to defend", Po said with a smile.

"We will get you next time", Clyde said grinning.

"Looking forward to it Clyde", Po said as the two rock shook hands.

"Bye Po bear you take care", Laura said sadly as they hugged each other.

"Good bye Laura girl take care and stay out of trouble", Po said. Then they disappeared and Po and his family went home. Po said good bye to his cousins and brother-in-law as they returned to the Valley of Peace.

"Thanks for coming Po", Jordan said.

"We owe you", Stacey said.

"Couldn't have won without you cuz", Joey told him.

"Thanks guy see you soon and take care", Po said sadly.

"Oh and Tigress you are now an official Outlaw and once an Outlaw always an Outlaw", Stacey said handing her a jacket.

"Thanks Stacey", Tigress said as she hugged her goodbye. They all went on the boat and headed home and Po and Tigress went back to the Jade Palace. A few months later Po was at the Peach Tree with Tigress and he was acting plenty nervous.

"I want to ask you something important kitten and I hope you say yes", Po said. Tigress was wondering what Po could want to ask her and her eyes widened when he got down on one knee and held her paw. "I love you kitten and I know we only been dating a few months but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you to be my wife. So, Tigress will you marry me?" Po asked revealing a small gold ring.

Tears fell from her face as she said", I will". Then he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her sweet lips. Today was the happiest day of his life and Tigress thought it was the best day of her life. She was happy that Po and her would have a happy life and no one could come between them.

The End

Author's Note: I know it is short but this is how it ends. Thanks to whoever gave me the idea that it should end with Po proposing to Tigress. Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
